Floppy discs are employed as data storage means with computers and data processing equipment. The floppy discs are made of flexible plastic film (e.g., polyester) containing a coating that is sensitive to magnetic impulses. The discs resemble 45 rpm phonograph records in overall size and configuration, except that they contain no grooves.
The discs are stored in protective envelope containers, which are not removed when the disc is used. Rather, the floppy disc in its container is inserted in the data reading mechanism, and the disc is rotated in its container either to read the data stored on the disc or to impress new data on the disc.
The protective container must permit the floppy disc to rotate freely therein, and must not interfere with the magnetic impulses impressed on the disc. Heretofore, various fabrics have been used to line the containers in order to meet these requirements. Such fabrics have included resin-bonded nonwoven rayon fabrics and thermal bonded rayon-polypropylene fabrics.
The present invention provides a fabric that is particularly suitable for use as a liner for floppy disc protective containers.